Cardfight Vanguard: 3 Vanguards
by lastnamikazekazerou
Summary: What if when Aichi, Morikawa and Izaki went to PSy cardshop they met not only Ultra Rare but someone else as well. The strangest thing is he playing for a clan that neither of them has heard of. Aichi accidently activate the play mats and the mysterious person propose to fight. Aichi agreed but in the end he still lose. Eh? How did that person know Kai-kun?
1. Naruto's deck profile

Naruto's Transient Paladin deck :

Grade 0

1x Flewgal  
Power: 5000  
Shield: 10000  
Forerunner  
Effect: [Auto]: [Put this unit into your soul] When an attack hits during the battle this unit boost a unit that has "Blaster" in its name you may pay the cost. If you do, choose 1 of opponent's grade 1 or lower rearguard and retire it. Then search your deck for 1 unit that is the same grade that of the retired unit and call it to your (RC) then shuffle your deck

4x Gringal (Draw Trigger)  
Power: 4000  
Shield: 5000  
Effect: [Act](RC): Put this unit into your soul then choose one of your "Transient Paladin" and that unit get Power +3000

4x Healing Beauty(Heal Trigger)  
Power: 5000  
Shield: 10000

4x Blood-thirsty Berserker(Critical Trigger)  
Power: 5000  
Shield: 10000

4x Shining Rabbit(Stand Trigger)  
Power: 5000  
Shield: 10000

Grade 1

4x Storm Knight, Leo  
Power: 8000  
Shield: 5000

4x Umbreakable Shield, Eliza  
Power: 6000  
Shield: 0  
Effect: [Cont]: Sentinel  
[Auto]:[ Choose a "Transient Paladin" from your hand, and discard it] When this unit is placed on (GC), you may pay the cost. If you do choose one of your "Transient Paladin" that is being attacked and that unit cannot be hit until the end of that battle.

2x Mischievous Fighter, Mikki  
Power: 6000  
Shield: 5000  
Effect: [Auto] (RC): When this unit boosts a "Transient Paladin" vanguard, if the number rearguards you have is more than your opponent's, the boosted unit gets Power +4000 until the end of that battle.

2x Knight of Devotion, Syndra  
Power: 5000  
Shield: 5000  
Effect: [Auto]: [Soul blast (2)] When this unit is placed on (RC), you may pay the cost. If you do, draw a card.

3x Knight of Frozen Blade, Hyoga  
Power: 7000  
Shield: 5000  
Effect: [Auto](RG): When this unit attacks, if you have a vanguard with "Blaster" in its card name, this unit gets Power +3000 until end of that battle.

1x Zengal  
Power: 6000  
Shield: 5000  
Effect: [Auto](RG): When this unit boosts a card named "Blaster Storm", the boosted unit gets Power +4000 until end of that battle.

Grade 2

3x Storm Knight, Donnie  
Power: 10000  
Shield: 5000

3x Knight of Blazing Sword, Homura  
Power: 9000  
Shield: 5000  
Effect: [Auto](RG): When this unit attacks, if you have a vanguard with "Blaster" in its card name, this unit gets Power +3000 until end of the battle.

2x Knight of Manipulation, Arnold  
Power: 9000  
Shield: 5000  
Effect: [Auto]: [Counter blast (2)] When this unit is placed on (VC) or (RC), if you have a "Transient Paladin" vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose one of your opponent's grade 2 or lower rearguard and retire it. Then search your deck for 1 unit that is the same grade as the retired unit and call it to your (RC) then shuffle your deck.

1x Blaster Storm  
Power: 9000  
Shield: 5000  
Effect: [Auto]: [Counter blast (2)] When this unit is placed on (RC), you may pay the cost if you do choose one of your opponent's grade 1 or lower rearguard, and retire it.

Grade 3

4x Flash Blaster Dragon  
Power: 11000  
Shield: 0  
Effect: [Act](VC): [Counter blast (2) &amp; discard one card from your hand] Choose one of your opponent's rearguard and retire it. Then search your deck for 1 unit that has the same grade as the retired unit and call it to your (RC), after that shuffle your deck. And if your has more rearguards than your opponent's, this unit gets Power +5000 until end of turn.

2x Leader of Knights, Arthur  
Power: 10000  
Shield: 0  
Effect: [Cont](VC): During your turn this unit gets Power +1000 for each of your "Transient Paladin" rearguards.

[Auto](VC): When this unit attacks, this unit gets Power +3000 until end of that battle.

1x Gigantech Pulverizer  
Power: 10000  
Shield: 0  
Effect: [Auto](RC): When this unit is placed on (RC) from the deck, this unit gets Power +2000 until the end of the turn.

1x Lake Knight, Lancelot  
Power: 9000  
Shield: 0  
Effect: [Auto](VC/RC): [Counter blast (1)] When this unit attacks vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do this unit gets Power +2000/Crit +1 until the end of that battle.

[Act](Hand):[Reveal this card to your opponent and put it to the bottom of your deck] Search your deck for up to one card named "Blaster Storm", reveal it to your opponent and put it in your hand

**A/N: What do you think of Naruto's deck ? Transient Paladin is a rare clan and only Naruto is possessing that clan right now. I will try to update the first chapter as soon as I can.**


	2. Blaster Blade meets Blaster Storm

**A/N: Hello, minna-san! This is my first attempt to write a Cardfight Vanguard. Naruto will not appeared much, he is a supporting character here, hence why I didn't put it as NarutoxVG story. He will play for the new clan called Transient Paladin.**

Aichi is walking to the Card Capital as usual. Since the day he starts to play Vanguard, his days becomes more exciting. Before he just tried to avoid anyone because of his shy personality. But by playing Vanguard he has meet a lot of people and becomes friends with Misaki-san and Kamui-kun. There is also Kai-kun, but he is always really cold to anyone. Even so Aichi admires him, because Kai is always fearless and net hesitate. His confidence is outstanding.

Yesterday, Aichi played against Misaki Tokura and lost. Aichi was a beginner that's why he didn't know much about Vanguard. During the battle with Misaki, he lost horribly because there was no grade 3 in his deck. Misaki explained to him the importance of grade 3. Not only that is the unit that has most power, but it also has a Twin Drive ability. Knowing that Aichi decided to buy a booster pack and hope for a suitable grade 3. He received his first grade 3, Solitary Knight, Gancelot. Then comes Kamui and demand a fight with him. Even though Aichi only have 1 grade 3, he still managed to corner Kamui. But in the end Kamui still won. Imagine his shock when he heard Aichi is fighting him with 1 grade 3. Since then Kamui called Aichi his Onii-san. One reason because he start to respect Aichi as a fighter and on the hand to get close to Sendou Emi, which is Aichi's imouto. Kamui has a huge crush on the girl since he first laid eyes on her.

Next day, Aichi was invited by Morikawa and Izaki to visit other card shops, since he was never been in one except Card Capital.

"You never visit the other card shops, right, Aichi?" asked Izaki. They are currently on the train.

"Yeah. But Kai-kun said he also visited other card shops as well" replied Aichi quietly.

"Because there are different kinds of fighters in each shop. By visiting them you could fight them to gain experience as well as correct your mistakes" explained Izaki.

"Not to mention that you could get a rare card... Oh, rare card~ I can feel it they are calling out to me" said Morikawa with a silly face and closed his eyes like he is sensing something.

Scene change

The trio has walked out of the train. They are following Morikawa right now as ha said there was a card shop not far from the mall.

"Strange. I am sure that it was here" muttered Morikawa with grunt.

"Maybe they have already moved out?" deduced Aichi quietly.

"No, it is here! I couldn't smell it. The smell of rare cards that are calling out to me" replied Morikawa and began to snuff the air. His action made the people at the mall to look at him strangely.

Aichi is laughing awkwardly will sweat dropping. Izaki on the hand is face-palming at his friend. He then walked to a corner and looked to the right to see a lettering 'PSY'. He turned to Morikawa and shouted.

"Oi, Morikawa, is this a shop that you talk about?"

Morikawa and Aichi run to him and saw lettering. "Let's go in to find out" proposed Morikawa and then shoved Aichi forward surprising him. "You are first, Aichi!"

"Eh?" exclaimed Aichi in surprise. And so the trios slowly enter the card shop.

Inside PSY

"Ano, is there anyone here?" called out Aichi to the empty shop while looking around. Morikawa and Izaki were observing the shop left and right. They were in awe when they saw some rare cards were displaying in holograms.

Somewhere inside a shop, a beauty with short blue hair was sortieing the cards. She suddenly noticed that someone has entered her shop.

'Clients?' wondered a beauty and then looked at Aichi through her screen with a slight smirk.

Meanwhile Morikawa complained about how dare they deceive clients like that by displaying holograms. Suddenly he heard a voice behind him.

"Welcome!" greet a girl with orange hair in curly pigtails. She wore a red shirt with dark brown skirt. "You are at the card shop PSY". The girl closed her eyes in a friendly manner while greeting

"PSY?" repeated Aichi and blinking

The girl opened her eyes and looked at Aichi with a deadpan gaze. Then she lean forward to look closer at his face. Aichi felt really embarrassed by her action which caused he to blush and stuttered "A-ano, i-is something wrong?"

The girl still held her deadpanned gazed just looked away and replied amused "Nothing. Please, this way" said the girl and began to lead them to the other room. The girl slides the curtain aside then switches on the light. The light is too bright which cause the trio to cover their eyes from the bright. They then opened their eyes and looked at the centre of the room in awe.

"Wow, what is that?" asked Morikawa and began to approach the object.

"This? This is Cardfight Vanguard arena" replied the girl.

"Oh, that's so cool. There is even play mats here too" exclaimed Morikawa in awe then he turned to the girl and asked. "Is it ok for us to try it out?"

"Yes, you are welcome" replied the girl and smiled friendly. 'That's it if you can' added the girl in her head while looking at them amusingly. Nobody noticed a spiky blond hair guy with a white cloak behind the curtain. He is observing Aichi very intently.

Aichi also decided to try out the arena and offered his help. Morikawa was really surprise when it did not work. Izaki told him to find a switch somewhere, but he couldn't find it. Morikawa then asked Aichi if he found a switch on the other side. Aichi replied that he didn't find anything look like it. He noticed that the surface is really smooth and touched one of RC. Suddenly the arena lit up which surprise everyone greatly, even the girl.

"Please set your deck, please" the system requested.

Aichi feels really nervous and surprise all of the sudden at the request, but still took out his deck and set it on the proper place. The upper half of the glass hatch was raised up and the system began to scan Aichi's deck.

"The system was activated" muttered the little girl still surprise. Behind her there was one more person appeared.

"Ok, let's go, Aichi" exclaimed Morikawa.

"Out of the way" said a foreign voice where the little girl was present.

"What? You should know the basic rule of etiquette..." rant Morikawa but when he turned around he blushed heavily, as in front him stood a blond hair beauty with green eyes. She has a stern look on her face. She also wore white Chinese clothes.

"You are welcome" said Morikawa with a huge blush and step aside for the blond beauty to approach. She was about to approach the other side of the table, but a voice behind her disrupt her.

"Can you let me fight that guy, Kourin"

Kourin turned her head and noticed a spiky blond hair guy with a white cloak behind her. "Naruto" muttered Kourin narrowing her eyes. She then looked in Naruto's eyes for a while and sighed. "Ok, he is yours" said Kourin and walk back to her former place.

Morikawa began to complain who the heck is that guy think he is, but Kourin just told him to shut up. Morikawa complete immediately.

Naruto stood at the other side of the table. He looked at Aichi and asked. "I am Naruto. What is your name?"

"S-Sendo Aichi, desu!" Aichi said panicking and bowed his head

"Aichi-kun, huh? Show me a good fight" said Naruto and put his deck on the arena.

"You want to fight me, Naruto-san?" asked Aichi nervously.

Watchers

"Man, I don't know why Naruto-chan takes such an interest in that guy" complained the orange hair girl.

"He probably feels something from that boy, Rekka" replied Kourin while still looking at the arena.

"Ne, that guy Naruto looks really familiar, don't you think, Morikawa?" asked Izaki. But Morikawa just ignored him and glared daggers at Naruto.

"Who the heck care who he is? How dare he take the place that I offered Kourin-chan! Aichi, crush that guy for me!" shouted Morikawa. Aichi laughed nervously at his comment.

Cardfight

Both of the fighters began to shuffle their deck and then put it back to the place. "I am ready when you are, Aichi-kun" said Naruto and put a card face down at the VC and draw 5 cards

"Hai" replied Aichi and also did the same.

"It's about to start" said Rekka in excitement. Kourin just keep silent and prepare to watch the fight.

"Stand up! The vanguard" said both Naruto and Aichi.

"Stardust Trumpeter" said Aichi and revealed his first VG. It was a red haired girl with holding a golden trumpet.

**Stardust Trumpeter****  
****Grade 0****  
****Power: 6000**

Aichi's field

**Empty - Stardust Trumpeter - Empty******

**Empty - Empty - Empty**

"Flewgal" said Naruto and revealed his fist VG. It was a little dog with 2 pair of wings in black colour. The dog itself is dark blue in color.

**Flewgal****  
****Grade 0****  
****Power: 5000**

Naruto's field

**Empty - Flewgal -Empty******

**Empty - Empty - Empty****  
**  
**Naruto - Aichi****  
****5 - Hand - 5****  
****0 - Soul - 0****  
****0 - Dmg - 0****  
****0 - CB - 0****  
**  
Aichi looked both surprise because the units appeared right before him, which means he didn't need to imagine like in regular fights. He was also curios seeing Naruto's unit. He had never seen a unit like that before.

Watchers

Aichi, Morikawa and Izaki were really surprise to see the unit that they has never seen before.

"What unit is that? It didn't looks like from Royal Paladin or Shadow Paladin?" muttered Izaki curiosly.

"That's because it was not from either of them" answered Kourin with the same cold expression on her face. "Naruto is playing for Transient Paladin"

"Transient Paladin? Never heard of it before" replied Morikawa and narrowing his eyes in thought.

"That's because Naruto-chan is the only one possessing that clan right now" replied Rekka with a cute smile

Cardfight

Naruto looked at the surprised look on Aichi's face amusingly. "Surprise? I am playing for a clan called Transient Paladin. I will go first, ok?". Aichi nodded his head. Naruto draw a card then look at his hand and choose one. "I ride Mischievous Fighter, Mikki". A purple haired boy with a mischievous face appeared on the field. He is wearing a light armor.

**Mischievous Fighter, Mikki****  
****Grade 1****  
****Power: 6000****  
**  
"Then use Flewgal effect and move to RC. Turn end"

Naruto's field

**Empty - Mischievous Fighter, Mikki - Empty******

**Empty - Flewgal - Empty**

"My turn. Draw then I ride Flash Shield, Iseult" said Aichi and put a card on the VC. A dark skin light blue hair maiden in light blue armor appeared on the field. On her right hand there is also a crystal shield.

**Flash Shield, Iseult****  
****Grade 1****  
****Power: 6000****  
**  
Aichi then revealed Solitary Knight, Gancelot and explained his skill. "By revealing this unit and then put it back to the top of the deck. I can search for a card then revealed to my opponent. After that my deck is shuffled". Aichi then search for his deck and take Blaster Blade to show it to Naruto. "The card I choose is this one"

Watchers

"Blaster Blade? Oh, I understand now why Naruto-chan is interested in this boy" said Rekka with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" wondered Izaki

"Just continue to watch the fight and you will understand" replied Kourin not taking her eyes of the fight

Cardfight

Naruto smirked at seeing Blaster Blade which surprise Aichi, but he still continue with his action.

"I will call Starlight Unicorn" continued Aichi and call the unit to a RC. A white unicorn appears on the field. It's single horn began to lit up. "Unicorn skill. When this unit is being called to RC I can give Power +2000 to one of my "Royal Paladin". I will give that power to Iseult"

**Flash Shield, Iseult****  
****Grade 1****  
****Power: 6000+2000= 8000**

Aichi's field

**Starlight Unicorn - Flash Shield, Iseult - Empty******

**Empty - Empty - Empty****  
**  
"I attack Mikki with Starlight Unicorn" declared Aichi and rest the unit. Naruto let the attack hit Mikki. The purple haired boy grunt in pain a little and lost his mischievous look for a second.

"Damage Trigger, check" said Naruto and took a card from the top of his deck and unflipped it**. [Gringal - Draw Trigger]**. "By Gringal's effect I can add Power +5000, and then draw 1 card". Naruto said then give power to his VG and draw a card from his deck.

**Mischievous Fighter, Mikki****  
****Power: 6000+5000=11000**

'The attack won't go through if I don't get the trigger. But even if I failed to inflict damage to him. I'll still receive a card' thought Aichi. " I will attack your VG with my Iseult"

"No guard" declared Naruto and crossing his hands.

"Drive Trigger, check" Aichi unflipped the top card of his deck. **[Wingal].** Aichi failed to get the trigger so the attack didn't get through. "I end my turn"

**Naruto - Aichi****  
****6 - Hand - 5****  
****0 - Soul - 1****  
****1 - Dmg - 0****  
****0 - CB - 0**

"Stand and draw" Naruto draw a card and smirk. He then looked at Aichi and asked "The unit you just add to your hand the turn before... Do you know what is amusing?" Aichi shook his head in negative. Naruto closed his eyes the smirk never left his face. "You will understand soon enough". Naruto rode a unit while chant. "Raise a storm upon the battlefield. My avatar. Ride, Blaster Storm". The unit that look like Blaster Blade but his armor were dark blue and the lines were white. But unlike Blaster Blade, he holds a spear.

**Blaster Storm****  
****Grade 2****  
****Power: 9000**

Watchers

Morikawa and Izaki were extremely surprise. They've never a seen a unit that looked like Blaster Blade.

"What unit is that? It looks exactly like Blaster Blade!" exclaimed Izaki

"Yeah it certainly looks cool, but like Aichi's Blaster Blade it is just a grade 2. I have no interest in it" said Morikawa and waving his hand while closing his eyes.

Rekka and Kourin has a deadpanned look and sighed at Morikawa's stupidity. Rekka still decided to explain to Izaki though. "That is Blaster Storm. Blaster Blade's counterpart. He is Naruto-chan's avatar"

"It's been a while since I saw him" said Kourin smile slightly while looking at Blaster Storm.

Cardfight

"A unit that looks like my Blaster Blade?" muttered Aichi extremely surprise.

"Call, Storm Knight, Leo. Knight of Blazing Sword, Homura". A brown hair spiky knight appeared on the right of Blaster Storm and an a crimson knight with king red hair - on the left of him. The crimson knight hold a flaming sword in his hand

**Storm Knight, Leo****  
****Grade 1****  
****Power: 8000****  
**  
**Knight of Blazing Sword, Homura****  
****Grade 2****  
****Power: 9000****  
**  
Naruto' field

**Storm Knight, Leo - Blaster Storm - Knight of Blazing Sword, Homura******

**Empty - Flewgal - Empty**

"Here I go Aichi-kun! Storm Knight, Leo attacks Iseult" ordered Naruto. The brown hair knight nodded his head and charged at Iseult. Aichi didn't react so the attack hits Iseult.

"Damage Trigger, check" said Aichi and unflipped the top card of his deck. **[Bringer of Good Luck, Epona- Critical Trigger]**. "With Epona's effect I will raise my VG Power +5000"  
**  
****Flash Shield, Iseult****  
****Power: 6000+5000=11000**

Naruto blinked when Aichi got trigger but still continue his attack. "I boost with Flewgal and attack Iseult". Flewgal glowed blue and gave its power to Blaster Storm

**Blaster Storm****  
****Power: 9000+5000=14000**

Naruto waited for Aichi's response but there was none. Blaster Storm spins his magic spear and shot a golden beam from the tip of his spear at Iseult. "Drive Trigger, check**". [Leader of Knights, Arthur]**. Naruto didn't get a trigger.

Aichi checks for his damage and revealed Knight of Harp, Tristan. He feels nervous now as Naruto has turned the table really fast.

Watchers

"Man, Aichi is in trouble now" muttered Izaki in sympathy.

Rekka looked at the duo for a while then turned to Kourin to whisper to her ear. "Hey, don't tell me they haven't recognized who Naruto-chan is?"

Kourin looked annoyingly at the duo and replied. "Judging by their reaction, they haven't"

Cardfight

Naruto looked Aichi's nervous expression then blinked and asked. "What's wrong?"

Aichi shook his head to clear it then replied back. "Nothing, Naruto-san"

"Ok, then I will continue" said Naruto with a nodded. "I attack Iseult with Homura. Activate Homura's skill, my VG is Blaster Storm so he gets Power +3000 until the end of this battle

**Knight of Blazing Sword, Homura****  
****Power: 9000+3000=12000****  
**  
'If I took this attack I will be at 3 damages. I must protect myself now' thought Aichi and put a card in GC. "I guard with Margal.

**Flash Shield, Iseult****  
****Shield: 6000+5000+5000= 16000**

Homura failed the attack just grunt and return back to his place. "I end my turn" said Naruto.

**Naruto - Aichi****  
****5 - Hand - 4****  
****1 - Soul - 1****  
****1 - Dmg - 2****  
****0 - CB - 0****  
**  
The blue haired beauty observe the fight from her panel with an amusing smile.

Naruto looked at Aichi's nervous expression as he looked at his hand. Naruto sighed and said while shrugging. "I would have thought the owner of Blaster Blade would put up a decent fight. But it seems I was wrong. If you want to change my mind then show what you can do with that Blaster Blade"

"I am sorry. I just wanted to find out what mistake I did on my last turn" said Aichi while scratching his head. "Stand and draw". Aichi draw a card and thought 'Naruto-san is really strong. But I don't want to give up. I want to show him how I fight with this card'. Aichi's gaze changed a little as he looked at Naruto. Naruto felt Aichi's fighting spirit rose up and smirk.

"Stand up, my avatar. Ride, Blaster Blade". Blaster Blade took Iseult place and swing his blade.

**Blaster Blade****  
****Grade 2****  
****Power: 9000**

Naruto's smirk became even wider when he looked at Blaster Blade.

Watchers

"They really look alike. Blaster Blade and Blaster Storm" muttered Izaki and began compare two units for similarity.

"Things just become more interesting" muttered Rekka excitedly with a wide smile. Kourin didn't says anything but just observe the fight.

Cardfight

"I call Wingal then move Unicorn to the back row and call Knight of Silence, Gallatin" said Aichi and put two unit on RC. Gallatin was in front of Starlight Unicorn while Wingal was behind Blaster Blade.

**Knight of Silence, Gallatin****  
****Grade 2****  
****Power: 10000****  
**  
**Wingal****  
****Grade 1****  
****Power: 6000**

Aichi's field

**Knight of Silence, Gallatin - Blaster Blade - Empty******

**Starlight Unicorn - Wingal - Empty**

Aichi closed his eyes and prayed 'Give me your power, please'. "I boost with Starlight Unicorn. Gallatin attacks Blaster Storm"

**Knight of Silence, Gallatin****  
****Power: 10000+6000=16000**

Naruto took a card and put it on GC. "I guard with Shining Rabbit". A shining rabbit that was glowing white appear before Blaster Storm to protect him.

**Blaster Storm****  
****Shield: 9000+10000= 19000**

Gallatin slashed at Shining Rabbit and it disperse in a burst of light.

"Wingal" said Blaster Blade that has Aichi's face. Wingal nodded its head and transfer its power to Blaster Blade.

Watchers

"Alright, with Wingal's support he is powered up!" exclaimed Izaki

"Plus, with Wingal's skill adds another +4000" added Rekka.

Cardfight

**Blaster Blade****  
****Power: 9000+6000+4000= 19000**

"Attack!" declared Aichi and Blaster Blade began to charge at Blaster Storm that has Naruto's face.

"No guard" declared Naruto.

"Drive Trigger, check" Aichi unflipped the top card of his deck**. [Bringer of Good Luck, Epona- Critical Trigger]**. Aichi smiled when he looked at the trigger. "Blaster Blade power +5000, critical +1"

**Blaster Blade****  
****Power: 9000+6000+4000+5000=24000****  
****Crit: 2****  
**  
Naruto still looks really calm even if he received 2 damages. "Damage trigger, first check**". [Storm Knight, Donnie]**. "Second check**". [Zengal]**.

"I end my turn" said Aichi with a smile glad that he was in the lead.

**Naruto - Aichi****  
****4 - Hand - 3****  
****1 - Soul - 2****  
****3 - Dmg - 2****  
****0 - CB - 0**

Watchers

"Woah, who would have thought that Aichi will be leading" exclaimed Izaki surprise

"That was just pure luck" refute Morikawa with a huff

"What are you guys talk about? That is only temporary. Next turn Naruto-chan will lead again. Besides next turn Naruto-chan will ride a grade 3 which can turn the situation with Twin Drive" retort Rekka.

"Yeah. Besides Naruto is seriously holding back in this fight. He just wants to test that boy" replied Kourin and crossed her arms under her bossom.

Cardfight

"My turn. Draw" said Naruto and draw a card from his deck. Then looked at Aichi and praised him. "The last attack were wonderful, Aichi-kun. Now it's time for me to show you my attacks". Naruto chose a card and put it on VC above Blaster Storm. "Lead my army to the victory. Ride, Leader of Knights, Arthur!". In Blaster Storm's place was a knight with a heavy armor. Therewas also a helmet on his head that hide his face. He was also riding a red horse that was really aggressive.

**Leader of Knights, Arthur****  
****Grade 3****  
****Power: 10000****  
**  
"Next I move Leo to the back row and call Flash Blaster Dragon to his place". Leo was transported to the back row and in his place a dark blue dragon appeared. It looks like Helix Dragonoid but different color. Also it wears armor similar to Blaster Storm.

**Flash Blaster Dragon****  
****Grade 3****  
****Power: 11000**

Naruto's field

**Flash Blaster Dragon - Leader of Knights, Arthur - Knight of Blazing Sword, Homura******

**Storm Knight, Leo - Flewgal - Empty**

Watchers

"Naruto-chan is a little serious now" said Rekka excitedly.

"He has two grade 3 on the field. His power is on the other level now" muttered Morikawa with a serious face. Izaki sweat dropped while Kourin and Rekka looked at him with deadpanned look.

"The climax will be really soon" said Kourin.

Cardfight

Aichi looked at Naruto's formation and felt really nervous. His formation looks really powerful.

"Here I go, Aichi-kun. Arthur gets power +1000 for each "Transient Paladin" in the RC on my turn". All the units except, Arthur lit up.

**Leader of Knights, Arthur****  
****Power: 10000+1000+1000+1000+1000=14000**

"I attack Blaster Blade with Homura" said Naruto. Homura charged at Blaster Blade and thrust at him with his flaming sword. Aichi grunt in pain but said. "Damage Trigger, check**" [Margal-Draw Trigger]**. "Blaster Blade power +5000 and I draw 1 card"

**Blaster Blade****  
****Power: 9000+5000=14000**

"Alright, then I boost with Flewgal. Arthur attacks Blaster Blade. Activate Arthur skill when attacks, he gets power +3000"

**Leader of Knights, Arthur****  
****Power: 14000+5000+3000=22000**

"His power is at 22000 what an overwhelming power" muttered Aichi and looked at his hand. "I don't guard"

"Twin Drive. First check**". [Unbreakable Shield, Eliza]. **"Second check**". [Blood-Thirsty Berserker - Critical Trigger]**. "Get, Critical Trigger. Flash Blaster Dragon power +5000. Arthur, critical +1"

**Leader of Knights, Arthur****  
****Power: 22000****  
****Crit: 2******

**Flash Blaster Dragon****  
****Power: 11000+5000=16000**

Aichi widens his eyes in horror as Naruto got critical trigger. "Damage Trigger, check. First check**". [Little Sage, Marron]**. "Second check**". [Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine-Heal Trigger]**. Aichi smiled in relief and said. "Blaster Blade power +5000 and I recover 1 damage". Aichi took Margal and put in drop zone.

**Blaster Blade****  
****Power: 19000**

Naruto just smile amusingly. "Then I will boost Flash Blaster Dragon with Leo and attacks Blaster Blade"

**Flash Blaster Dragon****  
****Power: 16000+8000=24000**

Flash Blaster flew up and shoot an energy ball at Blaster Blade

"I guard with Epona" said Aichi and showed Naruto the card.

**Blaster Blade****  
****Shield: 29000****  
**  
"Turn end" said Naruto

**Naruto - Aichi****  
****5 - Hand - 3****  
****2 - Soul - 2****  
****3 - Dmg - 4****  
****0 - CB - 0****  
**  
"Stand and draw" said Aichi and draw a card. He then thought nervously about last turn. 'Naruto-san is strong. If it's not for heal trigger I would have really lost last turn'. Aichi then took a Gancelot card and start to chant. "Give me power. White wings of Noble Pride. Ride, Solitary Knight, Gancelot". In Blaster Blade's place appeared a knight that is riding a horse that has white wings.

**Solitary Knight, Gancelot****  
****Grade 3****  
****Power: 9000****  
**  
'What to do now? If I left Iseult then I could nullify one of Naruto-san's attacks. But if I am going all out then there is a possibility that I may get a trigger with Twin Drive' thought Aichi analytically. Aichi took a deep a breath as he decided. "I call Little Sage, Marron and Flash Shield, Iseult". A little sage with glasses that was carrying a magic book appeared on Gancelot's right side and Iseult appeared behind him.

**Little Sage, Marron****  
****Grade 1****  
****Power: 8000****  
**  
**Flash Shield, Iseult****  
****Grade 1****  
****Power: 6000**

"Furthermore, I activate Gancelot's skill. Counter blast (2), Gancelot gets power +5000/crit +1. Then I used the skill one more time" said Aichi as he flip down the 4 cards in his damage zone. Gancelot lit up and receive power from using his skill.

**Solitary Knight, Gancelot****  
****Power: 9000+5000+5000= 19000****  
****Crit: 3****  
**  
Aichi's field

**Knight of Silence, Gallatin - Solitary Knight, Gancelot - Little Sage, Marron******

**Starlight Unicorn - Wingal - Flash Shield, Iseult****  
**  
Watchers

"Woah, the normal shy Aichi is now looking more confident than ever" muttered Izaki then he glance at Morikawa and added. "And he had ride your favorite grade 3"

"Tch, shut up already" muttered Morikawa and looking away.

Meanwhile Rekka and Kourin have their own conversation. "This fight is over. Naruto-chan has a perfect guard in his hand and 4 more cards. He could easily block that boys attacks"

"Yeah. Naruto is a really careful person. So there is no way he is gonna let Gancelot's attack through. And if that boy decides to attack with his RGs then I am sure he won't even guard" replied Kourin with a nod.

Cardfight

"I boost Gallatin with Unicorn and attack Arthur" said Aichi. Gallatin charged forward and slashed at Arthur.

**Knight of Silence, Gallatin****  
****Power: 10000+6000=16000**

"Damage Trigger, check". **[Flash Blaster Dragon].** "No trigger"

"I boost Marron with Iseult and attack Arthur" said Aichi. Marron shoots a lightning beam from his left hand at Arthur.

"Damage Trigger, check**". [Blood-thirsty Berserker-Critical trigger].** "Vanguard power +5000" said Naruto and add the power to Arthur.

**Leader of Knights, Arthur****  
****Power: 10000+5000=15000**

"I boost Gancelot with Wingal and attack your VG" said Aichi. Gancelot began to charge at Arthur on his Pegasus.

"Sorry, but this attack won't get through. I guard with Eliza. By discarding one card from my hand I can neutralize this attack" said Naruto and put Eliza to GC while discard Knight of Manipulation, Arnold.

"Twin Drive. First check**". [Knight of Harp, Tristan]**. "Second check". **[Bringer of Good Luck, Epona-Critical Trigger]**. Aichi looked dissatisfied as even if he has draw a trigger Naruto is already nullified his attack.

"I end my turn" said Aichi

**Naruto - Aichi****  
****3 - Hand - 3****  
****2 - Soul - 3****  
****5 - Dmg - 4****  
****0 - CB - 4****  
**  
Naruto closed his eyes then snapped them opened and declared. "Final Turn! Stand and draw". Naruto draw a card from his deck. "Call, Gringal". A black and white dog with a wide grin appeared on Naruto's RC

**Gringal****  
****Grade 0****  
****Power: 4000**

"I move Gringal to the soul and use it's skill to add Homura power +3000. In its place I call Knight of Frozen Blade, Hyoga" said Naruto and put a card to RC. A knight with spiky blue hair that had two bangs framing his face appeared on the RC behind Homura

**Knight of Frozen Blade, Hyoga****  
****Grade 1****  
****Power: 7000****  
**  
**Knight of Blazing Sword, Homura****  
****Power: 9000+3000=12000****  
**  
Naruto's field

**Flash Blaster Dragon - Leader of Knights, Arthur - Knight of Blazing Sword, Homura******

**Storm Knight, Leo - Flewgal - Knight of Frozen Blade, Hyoga******

Aichi gulped nervously when Naruto declared the final turn.

"Hyoga boosts, Homura attacks Gancelot" said Naruto. Homura charged at Gancelot with his flaming sword.

**Knight of Blazing Sword, Homura.****  
****Power: 9000+3000+7000= 19000****  
**  
Aichi began to panic, but still guard. "Tristan and Flogal will guard that attack". Tristan and Flogal appeared before Gancelot to protect him

**Solitary Knight, Gancelot****  
****Shield: 9000+10000+5000= 24000**

"How about this then? You already knows Arthur effect so I don't need to explain. Flewgal boost, Arthur attacks Gancelot. Skill, power +3000". Arthur charged at Gancelot on his red horse.

**Leader of knights, Arthur****  
****Power: 15000+5000+3000=23000**

"I-I don't guard" said Aichi hesitantly.

"Twin Drive. First check**". [Flash Blaster Dragon].** "Second check**". [Blood-thirsty Berserker- Critical Trigger**. "Critical Trigger, get. Flash Blaster Dragon power +5000. Arthur, critical +1"

Aichi once again widened his eyes in horror. "Damage Trigger, check. First check**". [Knight of Silence, Gallatin]**. "Second check**". [Flash Shield, Iseult]**. "I lose, Naruto-san" replied Aichi and scratching the back of his head. "But that was really fun"

**Naruto - Aichi****  
****4 - Hand - 1****  
****3 - Soul - 3****  
****5 - Dmg - 6****  
****0 - CB - 4****  
**  
"You are not bad for a beginner, Aichi-kun. In fact you are better than some beginners I know" said Naruto and approached Aichi to raise a hand for him to shake. Aichi blinking in surprise but shook hands with him. "I think you should participate in the tournaments. That way you will receive more experience to improve yourself. And when you get better I will fight you again if you want" advised Naruto with a grin.

"Really?" asked Aichi hopefully. Naruto nodded his head.

"You are as rude as ever Naruto. It's been a while since you greet us and the first thing you do is run straight to the Vanguard Arena. No hello or anything" said Kourin behind Naruto with a stern look. Naruto paled and scratched his head nervously. Rekka snickers quitely near Kourin.

"That was a wonderful fight, both of you. But I am sad, Naruto-kun, for the first in this month decided to visit us and ignores me" said a blue hair beauty and walked from behind Kourin.

"Suiko" muttered Kourin as she turned back.

"I am sorry! Ok? I really want to meet the current owner of Blaster Blade. That's why I came here" muttered Naruto with a deadpan look and turned away

"Oh~ Naruto-chan feels offend" teased Rekka while blinking her eyes rapidly.

The trio clients look at the scene and sweat dropping. Suiko then approached Aichi and gave him a card. Aichi looked at the card and gasped in surprise. The card she gave him was King of Knights, Alfred, a very rare card of Royal Paladin.

"You give me this card?" asked Aichi in disbelief.

"Think of it as a memory of this place" said Suiko with a smile.

Aichi, Morikawa and Izaki was about to leave. But Naruto decided to say something that stopped the trio. "Aichi-kun, say hello to Kai from me, ok?"

Aichi turned back to Naruto surprise and asked "You know Kai-kun, Naruto-san?"

"Yeah" replied Naruto with a grin and turned to walk away. Aichi was about to ask more but Naruto was already out of his sight and the girls also disappeared.

Next day

Morikawa run like mad to the Card Capital and screamed out while his tears run down comically. "Gone. The yesterday's shop disappeared. My Kourin-chan! I will never see her again! Kourin-chan!"

"Shut up" said Misaki Tokura that was sitting at the cashiers seat. Morikawa start to complain again but Misaki once again glared at her and told him to shut up. Izaki was browsing a magazine suddenly he widens his eyes when he saw a familiar face.

"Morikawa, Aichi, come here!" called Izaki. Both of them approached curiosly to Izaki. They asked why he called them. Izaki showed them the page of Naruto holding a card with a smile. "That's why his face is so familiar. He is Naruto Uzumaki, the Asian Regional Champion"

Aichi's eyes widen in shock. Kai, Misaki and Kamui's eyes also widen in shock.

"Onii-san, you never said that you fought Asian Regional Champion!" exclaimed Kamui and began to shake Aichi rapidly. Aichi feels daze because of that.

'Aichi met Naruto-senpai?' thought Kai in wonder.

'Naruto Uzumaki, he is also the dream guy of practically all the girls. I remember Akari even has a poster of him' thought Misaki and also looking at Naruto's image in her magazine.

**A/N: What do you think, hum? Naruto will appear in the national in disguise to observe Aichi's progress. Please review so that I knew what you think. In my profile is Blaster Storm's spear******


	3. Story of 3 Blasters

**Aichi's dream**

Aichi blinked in surprise as he looked around in bewilderment. He didn't understand why he suddenly appears here. Sure he knows that he is in his dream. But he had never have this kind of dream before. Aichi could recognize this place clearly as this is one of the place he fought in the Cardfight Vanguard. This means, right now in his head, he is on the planet Cray. Though he has no idea why he is here.  
Suddenly, Aichi saw a shadow that continues to head to the lake. Aichi, himself, was standing on a hill not far from the lake. But Aichi widens his eyes in surprise and shock, as he recognizes the figure. The figure wore a white armor with blue lines on it. He also has a helmet and he is holding a blade. Aichi recognizes him immediately. Because it was none other than his avatar, Blaster Blade.

Blaster Blade stopped near the lake and looked towards the horizon. It's like he is waiting for someone to appear. Suddenly, he heard footsteps that approaching his location. So both he and Aichi turned to that direction and saw one more figure is approaching Blaster Blade. Aichi also recognizes him as he fought that unit just yesterday. The figure that is approaching Blaster Blade is none other than Naruto's avatar, Blaster Storm. He is now standing in front of Blaster Blade with his Magical Storm Spear in his hand.

Blaster Blade turned to the newly arrival and decided to greet him. "It's been awhile, my brother"

Meanwhile, Aichi, which was standing on the hill, heard that and gasped. 'Eh? Blaster Blade and Blaster Storm are brothers!'

Blaster Storm smirked in return and replied back. "Indeed it's been a while, Ahmes. How is father doing?"

Blaster Blade still looked at his brother with expressionless gaze and replied. "He is doing alright. Now answer my question, Ares. Why didn't you return back home if you are still alive? Everybody at home thought that you were killed by Flame Emperor!". Ahmes voice began to show the frustration tone in it.

'So Blaster Storm was once in Royal Paladin?! I wonder what happened to him after that' thought Aichi curiously

Ares looked at his younger brother with a solemn gaze and sigh. "I was indeed nearly killed by the Flame Emperor, but I was saved by Flash Blaster Dragon and Arthur-sama. They rescued me and gave me the Magical Storm Spear in order for me to survive. But it was risky as well. If I wasn't chosen by the spear than I would've died immediately. But I survived. I owe The Speed dragon and Arthur-sama my life, Ahmes. They've decided to create a new Knight Order and I am helping them. Please, if you can, forgive me. I never intend to betray Royal Paladin"

Ahmes stared at his brother for a while before his eyes soften. "I understand, Ares. I never believed that you were dead even once. But I also never believe that you will betray us as well. You were, no still are, the best knight in our Knight Order. I've always look up at you, you know. Though it will be a shame that you will be no longer with us, but I am happy that you are at least alright and alive"

Ares smiled gratefully and replied back. "Thank you for comprehension, my brother". Ares than remembered one of young knights that looked up at him and Ahmes. "By the way how is Yunos doing?"

Ahmes looked down to the ground in sadness and replied quietly." He is no longer with us, Ares". Ares squinting his eyes and asked "What do you mean?". Ahmes took a deep sigh and answered "He was jealous because Blaster Blade did not choose him, but choose me. He is jealous of me and the Dark Dragon used that chance to recruit and exploit the darkness in his heart in order to turn Yunos against us. Furthermore the Dark Dragon gave him a sword similar to Blaster Blade but it feed of the negative emotion. The stronger the hatred, the stronger the blade will make Yunos become. He is far much more powerful when he was with is now. He called himself Blaster Dark and fight on par with me now" Ahmes sigh and shook his head looking at the ground "I never want to fight him, you know. I never thought that we will be enemies"

Ares could only look at his brother in sympathy. But he also has his own fight. He need to pay back The Flame Emperor for the defeat not long ago. Besides he still needs to help Arthur-sama to recruit more soldiers to join them. "I wish things turn out differently, but knowing you. You will be able to solve the problem. You are my brother after all. Never forget, no matter who else said anything about you, I will always be proud of you. Great things will be expected from you, Ahmes. No matter what, stand proud to your will"

Hearing such encouraging words from his brother make Ahmes feel more confident. "Thank you, my brother. You don't know how much your words means to me"

Ares looked at Ahmes and said "Well, I need to go now. Take care, Ahmes and say hello to Ezer-sama and Alfred-sama from me"

Ahmes nodded his head then remembered something and smirked slyly. "Don't you want to say hello to Julia-san as well, huh, brother?"

Ares widens his eyes in horror in shook his head rapidly. That girl is so clinging to him. She really made him felt uncomfortable. "N-nope. No need to". Ares replied nervously. Ahmes smirked one last time and turned to leave while waving. "Let's meet again, some time again, brother"

Ares nodded his head and replied back. "Yeah, when Cray will no longer be in wars, we will meet again. Until then, good bye my brother"

Aichi listened to the conversation from start to finish. More or less he began to understand a little about the situation in Cray. And why Blaster Blade and Blaster Storm look like each other. Furthermore he found out that there is one more Blaster unit existed. But he is from the other clan and apparently was Blaster Blade current enemy and former friend. He was shocked when he heard the Kai-kun's Dragonic Overlord nearly kill Naruto-san's Blaster Storm when he was still in the rank of Royal Paladin. But why he was suddenly transport here? What is the purpose of his presence here? Suddenly Aichi appeared in a dark place.

In real world, Aichi is being shake by his sister, Sendo Emi. As he was oversleeping again like usual. Aichi has a habit of oversleeping which cause his sister Emi to shake him awake every time.

"Aichi!..." No response. "Aichi, wake up. That's enough for today. Wake up, already" exclaimed Emi with a frown on her face.

Aichi opened his eyes groggily. He looked up and saw his sister with a frown. Aichi smiled sheepishly and scratched his head "Gomen Emi. I overslept again"

Emi puff her cheeks cutely and sigh "Mou, just days ago you managed to wake up in time. Now I see you return to your bad habit again. Just hurry up and go downstairs, okaa-san is waiting for you to have breakfast"

Aichi nodded his head and started his daily routine. Though he still think about the dream that he saw yesterday. He wonders if anything like that ever happened to anyone else?

**Scene change**

As usual Aichi decided to visit Card Capital. But he was surprise when he entered, he could see Kai-kun is fighting Kamui-kun right now. The he heard Kamui-kun exclaimed "Yosh. That will make us even now. Both of us have 5 damages"

Kai just closed his eyes and smirked "You are not bad, but you are not on my level. Draw" Kai draw a card and took another one while showing it to Kamui. "I use Vortex Dragon skill to place a card from the deck to the Soul. Vortex's power +2000. I call Dragon Knight, Nehalem and Wyvern Strike, Jarran" Kai says and place both unit on RC. Jarran was placed behind Nehalem.

Kamui smirked and exclaimed "Gonna attack with Vortex and Aermo again, huh?"

"Your prediction this time is incorrect" retort Kai calmly.

"What?" exclaimed Kamui surprised

"That Jarran was the eighth card placed in the Soul" explained Kai

Kamui finally realize what will comes next "Crap!"

The Vortex Dragon card began to blaze on and ready to unleash its skill. Aichi approached closer to Misaki and Miwa to see clearly. "What? What's happening?"

Miwa turned to Aichi to greet him. "Yo, Aichi. You sure are late today. You missed nearly all the fight. And about that? With the eighth card and 5 open cards in damage zone, Kai could unleash a Mega Blast. Vortex's scorching breath, Burning Hell!"

Kai used the Mega Blast and his drop zone began to glow crimson. "Picture it in your mind. The form of a ominous dragon, shaking the surface of Cray!". Kamui began to grit his teeth helplessly. "Holding within it the swirling flames of hell itself... Burning the entire world to nothing but ash! Vortex Dragon" Kai point his middle and index finger at Kamui's field and exclaimed "I retire three of your rearguards".

Kamui gritted his teeth again as Tough Boy, King of Sword and Genocide Jack were retired from his field. Aichi also locked shock at the outcome.

"Now, for the finale. I boost Nehalem with Barri, and attack Invincible" proclaimed Kai and pointed his index at Kamui's vanguard. Kamui looked at his hand and began to sweat. "Total power is 16000..." In his hand are Asura Kaiser, second Invincible and Queen of heart, which means no matter what he uses he couldn't block this attack. The only thing he can do is hoping for trigger. "Damage, check. **[Screamin' and Dancing Announcer, Shout- non trigger]**". Kamui gritted his teeth helplessly and said "No... trigger"

"And this is the end. With the boost of Aermo, I attack Invincible with Vortex Dragon!". In Cray, Vortex Dragon eyes glowed red with power and it began to charge at Invincible. "Damage, check". Kamui picked a card from the top of his deck and looked at it. He looked down downtrodden and revealed the card **[Hungry Dumpty- non trigger]**. Kamui closed his eyes and muttered in grief "I lost...". Reiji and Eiji could only look at him in sympathy.

Kai picked up his deck and exclaimed in disappointment "That's all?"

"Wait! Fight me again!" exclaimed Kamui.

"I refuse" retort Kai which not please Kamui at all. "I've measured your ability. I will gain nothing from fighting you". With that Kai turned to leave while thinking. 'Maybe those three are the only one that could satisfy me in Vanguard'. Kai thinks of a certain blond hair celebrity, a long red hair boy with red eyes and a tall boy with long hair.

Aichi knew that he can't demand a fight from Kai-kun now. He still needs to improve much to consider fighting him. Besides he want to fight Naruto-san again, from his fight Aichi had learn a lot about Vanguard tactics. He will try his best to improve his skill in order to fight Kai-kun and Naruto-san again.

Unknown location (at least for now)

In his own cabinet, that was located in very high building. A figure is sitting in his armchair and looking out of the window. The figure has long red hair and he wears a black coat.

"You've return Naruto-senpai. I will use my power to crush and prove the world that I am the strongest" exclaimed the figure with a wide grin. Suddenly his eyes glowed in bright red, he chuckled darkly and added. "Yes, with this wonderful power, even you are nothing to me. Both you and Kai, are nothing but mere insect in front of me". The figure then picked a card from his deck and looked at the card. It was none other than Blaster Dark.

**A/N: How do you like a lore I created for Blaster Storm, Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark, huh? And yeah Ahmes is Blaster Blade real name, the same is Yunos. But Ares is my OC, named after the Greek God of War. Please review, favorite and follow of you like the story.**


End file.
